


Highschool Years Worth Remembering

by Nekohime1



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More Ships to come, Some Humor, dadvin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekohime1/pseuds/Nekohime1
Summary: Max groaned softly as he woke up that morning. Today he would be starting yet another year of high school. What made it worse was that David was going to be his teacher along with all of them other campers. He was pretty sure God just loved fucking his life over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this happened I guess haha. I hope you all like what I'm doing here. I tried to give a realistic description of each character, I had the worst time trying to describe Neil and Nerris haha. So pleast tell me what you all think of it and I'll try to post another chapter soon.

Max groaned softly as he woke up that morning. Today he would be starting yet another year of high school. What made it worse was that David was going to be his teacher along with all of them other campers. He was pretty sure God just loved fucking his life over. 

After all, how could David be his dad AND be his teacher at the same time. Max groaned louder as he ran his fingers through his tangled hair. What was his life going to?!?! Probably hell, but to be honest Max has already been there once; that’s what it was like living with his birth parents. 

A bright light instantly filled his vision as Max quickly covered his head with his blanket. “Rise and shine Max!” David greeted loudly as Max huffed in annoyance. 

“Don’t you have something better to do David?” Max asked as David laughed softly, going to go open his windows. 

“Of course not! We have the first day of school today!” David said happily as Max sat up and rolled his eyes. Max got up and grabbed a pair of clothes, a towel, and other necessities before he went into the bathroom. After doing a brief, hot shower, and getting himself ready. Soon after, the clock read 07:40 and Max was urgently ushered out of the house. 

Max got inside of the passenger seat as he tossed his bag down towards his feet. “Aren’t you excited Max?” David asked as Max shrugged. 

“As excited as I’ll ever be.” He said, which wasn’t much but David still smiled regardless. David has been with him for about six years now, ever since David had taken him in when he was ten. So Max couldn’t stop the small smile from growing on his lips as he crossed his arms. “But really, I’m in one of your classes? Don’t they know I’m just going to make it hell for you?” 

David laughed softly. “I’m pretty sure you make all of your classes like that Max. I think they’re setting you with me since I’m the one who can tolerate your pranks.” David said as Max smirked. 

“Is that a challenge?” He didn’t get a response, but he did receive a playful ruffle of his hair as they pulled into the teacher’s parking lot at the school. 

“I’ll see you in class bud.” David said as Max nodded and they both went inside of the building. David went inside of his classroom as Max roamed the halls. It was no surprise when Max got embraced from behind as two of his best friends showed up. Max separated himself from the hug as he turned to greet the two. 

Nikki had taken a lot from her mom, including her body. It was no wonder plenty of males and females at the school often tried to get with her. She wore a casual yellow top with her signature overalls, except instead of the straps being over her shoulder, they rested by her sides. Nikki’s curly hair had only gotten longer as her hair reached her waist. Instead of it being in pony tails, she just let it hang free. Something that never changed was her wild personality and her sense of adventure. Her face still covered in small scratches and marks from God knows where, and the band aid that used to be on her cheek now resided over her nose. “What’s up Max!” She said happily. 

Neil had grown quite a bit taller, like uncomfortably tall. He was about half a head taller than Max and his body was still long, lanky, and awkward. He was wearing some weird red science shirt that had endless equations on it with a pair of blue jeans. His curly mountain had been cut down a bit. It looked like some sort of baby afro, but it still perfectly fit his nerd image. “Hey Max.” 

Max shook his head at the two. His outfit never changed as he still had a blue hoodie, one identical to his old one as he wore blue jeans with it. His curly mop was just the same as it was when he was younger. The only thing that honestly changed about Max was his height and his personality. David and the others worked hard to break and demolish his walls as if they were boss fights in some weird video game. “Hey.” Max casually greeted as the three of them walked to their homeroom class with David. The three of them were not the first to arrive it seemed. 

Dolph was in the corner, scribbling away at his sketchpad. He was one of the shortest in their Camp Campbell squad, living up to his adorable image. Everyone thought of his as a little brother of sorts, one to protect. His cute image never faltered as he still looked like a spitting image of Hitler, seriously, how did his parents not notice this??? His German accent was almost completely gone now since he spent so much time around them and in school. Now it only came up when he was really pissed, which was usually when the art room ran out of school supplies. 

Ered was in a completely different corner, her hair reached down to about mid back as there were now multiple streaks of color in her dirty blonde hair. Piercings ran up her eat as she wore a black leather jacket. She had one leather, fingerless glove and black jeans. She was the definition of intimidating to those who got on her bad side. They knew Ered wasn’t all bad, she just had a style that centered around this. 

Nerris was currently arguing with Harrison. Both still completely involved in their magical studies. Nerris had short hair still, in fact, she shaved a small amount by her ear as she left the rest of her curls to move to one side. Her curly hair was down to her chin now as it currently covered one of her eyes. She wore a metal elf ear over her own as her uniform was still centered around her magical beliefs. Though she did lose the capes. Harrison was always dressing nice. After all, a magician often tried to look his best! His black dress pants, is crisp button up white shirt, a black vest, and a nice black bow tie to top it off. His brown hair was nice and swayed off to the side to stay off of his forehead. 

Max, Nikki, and Neil all sat down in the middle of the classroom. He watched as the other camper slowly began to enter. 

Space Kid soon entered, thank God he grew out of his spacesuit uniform. Now he just wore a plane white tee, a NASA jacket was always worn by him now along with some gray sweat pants. A wide, goofy smile stayed on his lips as he casually took a seat by Dolph. 

Nurf was still extremely large. Not necessarily tall, he was almost the same height as Neil. Though he was large in a big sense. His muscles were completely huge. He was currently on the football team. His bullying issues had eased up after the years, but he still wasn’t afraid to pull out one of his many knives. The male wore a shirt with the sleeves ripped off. He wore jeans with holes ripped in them. 

Tabii, Erin, and Shasha had walked in. Erin had her hair in two, blue French braids that rested casually over her shoulders. She was wearing a black top with a white top, which had long flowing sleeves. Tabii had her hair up in a messy yellow bun. She wore a dark blue v neck shirt with a black jacket. She had white jeans as well along with black heels. Sasha had her light red hair down with a braid running down the side. She was wearing a plaid skirt along with a gray top that hung over one shoulder. The all took a seat, Tabii specifically sat next to Neil (Who shuddered and tried to ignore her). 

Patrol, Snake, and Pikeman were next. Patrol was still bald as hell as he wore a red sweater with some jeans, his casual look not matching his strict face. Snake had the same hairstyle as well as he wore a rugged black shirt with black jeans, his face was ready to fight the first who defied him as he casually sucked on a candy cane. Pikeman was wearing a crisp, button up white shirt with kakis. A smug smirk was on his face as he casually took his seat. 

Finally, the last student walked in. Max’s bright eyes glanced up, staring at the door as a laugh flooded the room. 

“Alright, I’ll have the script ready for you all by tonight.” Preston said. His hair had grown a bit longer as it was held in a man bun. His body certainly filled out well as he was lean, man killing machine. It was easy to say most of the males and females in the school wanted to slide up in his DMs. He wore a dull yellow sweater with black jeans. Max’s eyes never left the male as Preston went to go take his seat, which happened to be just two seats in front of him. 

Nikki and Neil both had casual smirks on their faces when Max finally turned his attention back to his friends. His face grew slightly red as he crossed his arms. “The fuck are you two looking at?” 

“You should just talk to him.” Nikki teased as Max’s face grew more flushed and his eyes narrowed dangerously at the two. 

“Shut up…” 

Davis took this time to close the door and clear his throat. “Welcome everyone! I would love to start off with introductions, but I’m happy to say I recognize everyone here.” David said, some rolled eyes at his enthusiasm while others smiled softly. “But there is still one more person we’re missing-“

“Jesus Christ David, you didn’t have to start without me.” Gwen muttered. She was wearing jeans and a simple t shirt. Her eyes looked just as tired as usual as she looked over the sea of familiar campers. 

Max smirked when he saw the female, of course she was here. “I thought your liberal arts degree was useless.” Max instantly teased. Many was happy to have their groups complete, while Pikeman was blushing his ass off at the face of his first love. He was a cocky little shit in camp, now he knew he had to play all the right moves. 

Gwen rolled her eyes. “Yeah whatever. Once David found out all of you were in his class, he asked me to be an assistant teacher to make sure you all don’t make him go back shit crazy.” Gwen replied as David looked over the students. 

“Let’s get class started!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Just talk to him max!’ She chanted, he just pretended he couldn’t hear her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy! I have finally decided which direction I'm taking this story.

Class started easy enough on David’s opinion. He was filled in a room of familiar faces, and he was going to be teaching them something he was quite passionate about. Earth Science! The different trees, plants, rocks, etc. It would be great to teach them about the Earth. He was going to start the day off with some fun! Some ice breakers, really make everyone comfortable before they started up the curriculum. 

“It sucks I have to be in this hella gross classroom with all these hella gross people.” Sasha mumbled, Erin nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, I don’t think some of them know what a good outfit is.” Erin agreed as Tabii shrugged. 

“Well, at least some people are hot.” Tabii muttered, looking directly at Neil as he shrunk in his seat. He hated this class already. 

“Now now, that’s no way to talk about your future friends!” David said as Gwen rolled her eyes. 

“David, just get them started already.” Gwen said as Pikeman raised an eyebrow. “So do we still call you David?” He asked, unsure as David’s laughed. 

“Of course! Just be sure to call me Mr. Greene if any other staff members are around.” He said, which got a respectable smirk from some of the students. Rule number one of working in high school. 

You always treat the students as adults. 

They were growing up and they were starting to make their own choices, starting to see who they really were. The last thing they wanted was to be told what to do and treated like children. 

“So we’re going to start off with a simple exercise. We’re going to fill out a sheet.” David said as Gwen started handing them out. “I’ll pair you all up. The point is you’re supposed to ask the question to your partner, it’s a way to get to know your classmates better.” David explained as sat down and began pairing students up. 

“Neil and Prest-“ 

“Oh hell no! I’m not working together with him! Why don’t you ask Max.” Neil yelled, Max visibly tensed as he saw the faces his two best friends were making. A dark shadow covered their face as wicked grins were stretching across them, a small quiet laugh was sliding past their lips and Max narrowed his eyes at them. 

“I hate you both.” 

The next thing he knew; he was sitting across from Preston as the two of them looked over their papers. Max could feel his friend’s burning holes in the back of his head. He knew he could hear Nikki’s voice. 

‘Just talk to him max!’ She chanted, he just pretended he couldn’t hear her. 

“So... if you want we could just fill out the papers and give them to each other.” Max offered, already finding a way around the activity as Preston gave a small smile. 

“No, that’s alright. I actually prefer to ask, since we do this sort of thing all the time in theater as well.” Preston explained, causing Max to nod dumbly. 

“Alright, so… what’s your favorite animal?” Max started, staring down at the paper. Preston stopped yelling as much ages ago. And to be honest, his softer voice was much nicer then him yelling everyone’s ears off. 

“Let’s see… I think it has to be the Bob Fish.” That caused Max to look at him in confusion. 

“The fuck is a Bob Fish??” That earned a quiet chuckle out of Preston. 

“You should look it up.” 

“What’s so great about it?” 

“Actually nothing in particular. I just like the fact that the name matches the face.” He explained as Max shrugged, making a mental note to look it up later. 

“So what about you?” He asked as Max thought about it. He didn’t want to give a simple answer like a dog or a cat, since Preston already blew him away with Bob Fish. 

“I don’t think I have one.” He said finally, but Preston didn’t look amused. 

“That’s not surprising, but I don’t believe it.” Preston said, it was clear they weren’t moving on until he chose an animal. 

“Alright Alright…. Jesus...” Max muttered as he racked his brain. “Hm… probably bears then.” He thought, a small side memory came to mind. 

“Bears? Why those?” Preston asked curiously, all he earned was a shrug from Max. Preston let out a soft sigh. “You’re such a handful.” He muttered under his breath. 

“Anyways, next question. Jesus, there’s thirty of these…” Max mumbled as the game went on. 

~~

“There’s no way that you enjoy Wasabi. It’s too spicy.” 

“Dude, spicy food is the best.” 

~~

“That’s such a fucking gross color.”

“But it’s my favorite…” 

~~

“THAT’S your middle name?!” 

“Sh!!! Keep it down! And I swear to God if you tell anyone else I’ll fucking murder you.” 

~~

Soon enough, the assignment was over and David had smiled. 

“Now, I want you to put your contact information on the top of your buddy’s form.” 

“What, why?” Nikki asked as David’s smile got larger. 

“Because we’re going to have our first group project!” All he earned was a classroom full of groans by everyone- including his teaching assistant. 

“Don’t worry, this will be due next week. It’s also incredibly easy, so you have time!” David said as he started to hand out the next sheet of paper, which was the instructions for the group project. 

“There’s no grading scale on your sheets.” He heard a voice call out. 

“That’s because everyone group will get a 100 if you try hard!” 

The classroom seemed to visibly let out a soft breath. David was such an easy teacher. 

Max would have forgotten that he was going to be spending more time with his current heart throb if it wasn’t for the way Nikki and Neil were grinning at him. 

“Should we meet up today after school to get it out of the way?” Preston asked as Max felt a small blush rise on his face. 

“W-What? No! I mean, I would but I have something planned with Neil and Nikki-” 

“Don’t worry Max! We understand.” Nikki said as Max gave an unimpressed look. “We’ll cancel; I’m meeting up with Nerris today anyways.” Nikki said as Nerris gave her a confused look. 

“We are?” She asked. 

‘You got this Max!’ Nikki’s voice rang in his head as Max narrowed his eyes at her. 

‘You’re dead to me.’ He thought back as Nikki burst out laughing. He swore his friends hated him. 

“Well, that settles itself out.” Preston said as he put paper in his bag. 

“Yeah… are we meeting at your place?” Max said as Preston hummed. 

“My granny might bother us and I honestly don’t think we’ll get much done if she’s around. We can go to your house and try to see if David’s willing to help us out.” Preston offered, causing Max to shrug. 

“Might as well ride back with us then.” He said, earning a nod from the other male. 

“That’s fine. My last class is in the auditorium for theater. So I can meet you there?” He offered, ax let out a soft sigh. 

“That’s fine, just don’t waste my time.” He muttered. 

“Of course not.” He said as the bell rung. “I’ll see you later then.” 

~Time Skip~ 

The rest of the day was spent with Max either not paying attention, or sleeping in class. Of course he was a bad student. That didn’t mean his grades were anything short of amazing. He was offered to even skip ahead a grade, but Max declined. After all, that would be too much work and he wanted to be in the same class as his friends.   
Some parents would have been outraged by this, but David merely smiled and respected his decision. Even though he was constantly complained to by other teachers, he didn’t care at all. If Max said something rude to the other teachers, that would have crossed the line. But if Max respected them then he didn’t mind if Max wasn’t paying attention in class. 

It seemed funny that the Principle seemed to like Max. Every time he was sent to his office, the principle either let him go hang around in David’s class as a ‘punishment’ or he would let the young boy watch YouTube videos on his lap top. Maybe he liked Max for his grades or maybe David and the Principle were close? He didn’t know, either way, he was off the hook. 

Soon the final bell rang and Max made his way towards the auditorium, sending a quick text to David about the plan of Preston coming with them. When Max got there, he mentally groaned at the site. 

Of course Preston was surrounded by other females, he was handing out scripts. But it was quite hard to do it when they were all talking over each other and randomly touching him. His arms, a bop on his bun, etc. 

“How do you look so good?” 

“Why is your hair so soft?” 

“Will you go over this line with me?” 

“Me too!” 

Max rolled his eyes at the sight, and cleared his throat loudly. That caused all commotion to stop. He thought it was hilarious to see the look of relief wash over Preston’s face. “Well, sorry but I have to go.” Preston said as he attempted to escape the crowd. 

“What?” 

“Don’t go!” 

“At least a kiss?” Some of the more desperate ones asked. 

“That would be rude to do in front of him!” Preston explained, one raising her eyebrow and looked at Max. 

“What, are you two dating or something?” Silence. Max had his hands shoved in his pockets, leaning against the wall and an uncomfortable look on his face was easy to read. But...Preston’s face was practically pleading with him. 

“Is there a problem with that?” Max asked, even Preston was slightly surprised that Max went along as well. He was pretty sure that the girls would hate him now, but it was quite the opposite. 

“Why are all the cute ones gay?” 

“Ah!! It’s so cute! Can I get a picture!” 

“I’m totally posting this!” 

Max was completely shocked that the attention quickly shifted to him as they began invading his personal space. 

“His hair is so fluffy!” 

“Can we see you two kiss?” 

Preston quickly grabbed Max’s hand. 

“Sorry! Gotta run!” He mumbled as the two sprinted off. It was easy to say that David got the idea that they were in a rush. After all, watching the two boys run from a pack of wild girls was threatening, even to a teacher. So as soon as the two jumped in the back, David quickly drove off. 

Max tiredly laid against the seat. 

‘I’m totally posting this!’ 

Ugh... What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who can guess who the Principle is!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max didn’t know how he was going to deal with this. Preston was silent as well. The entire car ride was just… overwhelming.

Max didn’t know how he was going to deal with this. Preston was silent as well. The entire car ride was just… overwhelming. 

“Listen…Maxwell- “ 

“Max.” 

“Max. I’m sorry to have you in this situation.” Preston explained. Max simply glared at him for a moment before sighing. His ‘demonic walls’ were really only dropped for Nikki, Neil, David, and Gwen. After all, he’s been constantly surrounded by them for years and had no reason to believe they would stab him in the back. Though he couldn’t exactly stay angry at Preston. 

“It’s no problem, but it seems we’re going to be internet famous now around the school.” 

'I’m totally posting this!'

“That’s right…” Preston chuckled softly. “We’re really in a mess now…” 

“How often do they do that?” Max asked, remembering feeling those chicks run their fingers through his hair. It was weird to be honest, it was like they had no sense of personal space or even the slightest hint of manners. 

“A lot more than you would think.” Preston explained as he chuckled softly. The car parked in front of the house that David and Max lived in together, and it actually looked pretty homey. Max and David exited the car and walked inside with no problem. Preston awkwardly walked inside and kicked off his shoes at the door. 

“Do you want me to make you two some snacks?” David asked as Max nodded simply in response. David threw on an Apron that no self-respecting person would wear. He currently had on the apron that was a bright yellow color with a green tree straight in the middle of it. There was also a small portion on the bottom right that was penned in with a marker that read: “DAVID IS A DUMBASS.” 

It was pretty clear who got that for him- or at least who made the note on the side. Preston followed Max over to his room as the boy threw his backpack on his bed and went over to where his desk was. 

Max felt a familiar buzzing in his pocket, Max pulled out his phone to a mass of texts that was inside of the group chat for him Nikki, and Neil. 

Nikki: Max!! What’s up with this post Neil found!   
{Picture sent} 

It was a screen shot of the post of him and Preston running together in the hall (away from the mass of freaks) seemed to have gotten around fast. 

Neil: Yeah! What the hell? You’re supposed to keep us in the loop!  
Nikki: Yeah! Did you score? 

Max just rolled his eyes at the text. 

Max: It’s a long story, I’ll explain later.   
Nikki: Nooooooooooooooo!! Don’t leave us hanging!!

Max just put his phone away as he opened up his lap top. “So, what the fuck is the project even about?” He asked, prepared to use references of even pull up PowerPoint if it was one of those kinds of projects. 

Preston took out the piece of paper that had the instructions for the project before chuckling softly. “We really are in David’s class…” He explained with a chuckle. 

“What? What’s the project on?” 

“He wants us to write a small research paper on any current environmental problem.” He said with a chuckle as Max groaned, opening Word document. 

“Alright, whatever. How many pages does it have to be?”

“Minimum of three pages.” Preston shrugged softly Research papers were actually pretty easy to do. Especially something like current events. There was a ton of research they could do and if they actually worked the paper could have been six or seven pages easily. Though why work harder? Three pages would be fine. 

“Any specific topics?” He asked as he opened the internet. 

“What’s Google got to say?” Preston took a seat beside Max. 

“Deforestation, human overpopulation, climate change… I think we should do deforestation.” 

“Why?”

“David gets a freaking hard on whenever anyone mentions something about forests.” Max explained with a shrug. Preston shrugged himself as he thought about it. 

“He would probably be more willing to help us as well.” Preston explained as Max smirked. 

“Exactly.” 

A knock soon came to the door as Max yelled a quick come in. David walked in with a small smile. He had a tray with an assortment of food. Small sandwiches, cookies, and water. “I wasn’t sure what you two were hungry for.” David explained as he set down the food. “Did you two decide on a topic?” He asked curiously. 

“Deforestation.” Preston explained as the two watched David’s eyes start to gleam. 

The two sent a knowing smirk to one another before chuckling softly.


End file.
